


Fire of Unknown Origin

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-06
Updated: 2012-12-06
Packaged: 2017-11-20 10:24:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/584353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lo tenía al lado. Justo pegado a él. Sus hombros se tocaban. Pero en realidad eso nunca había importado. Esa noche de "descanso", sacada de los labios de Dean, si lo hacía.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fire of Unknown Origin

Sam soltó un suspiro suave, inaudible. Pero lo justo para dejarle con los labios entreabiertos y respirando por la boca.

Terminando algo molesto por el sonido de su respiración, Dean, alzó la vista. Encontrándose con los ojos de su hermano mirándole de un modo... Diferente. No sabia realmente lo que pensaba. Tampoco es que le molestase, a pesar de todos los años juntos aun no sabía lo que pasaba por la cabeza de su hermano en algunos momentos. Tragó saliva soportando su mirada. Consiguiendo solo con esto que una idea estúpida estuviera cobrando más fuerza en la cabeza dentro del menor de los Winchester.

Subió un poco más. Sus labios... Ahí estaban. Y quedarse mirándolos fijamente no ayudaba a erradicar de su mente la idea extraña que comenzaba a conjurar su cerebro.

El siguiente paso fueron sus ojos. ¿Por qué no había recordado que eran verdes? ¿Por qué no había recordado que le gustaban tanto?

Se quedo observándolos. Primero uno y luego otro. Observaba también de refilón la expresión de su hermano. No había variado un ápice. Denotaba la misma seguridad de siempre.

"Dean" creyó que lo había pensado solamente. Pero justo después de que lo hiciera, este le dirigía una mirada con un toque interrogante.

Fue despacio. Casi a cámara lenta. Dean no se movió, Sam sí. Agachó su rostro para llegar bien al de su hermano. Presionó sus labios sobre los de Dean unos segundos. El mayor de los Winchester no hizo movimiento alguno, así que Sam continuó.

Forzó con su lengua los labios de Dean para que los abriera y se introdujo en su boca. Lentamente fue cerrando los ojos.

Dean siguió con ellos abiertos. No hacía nada, seguía con el mismo toque interrogante que antes. No respondía al beso, pero tampoco le detenía.

Sam se separó unos centímetros. Pero aun sentía el aliento de su hermano contra sus labios.

"Dean..." volvió a susurrar. Levanto la vista hasta los ojos del nombrado, para ver si podía escudriñar sus pensamientos. Esperó paciente a que diera algún tipo de respuesta, pero no llegó.

No supo si fue el alcohol o él, pero, volvió a besarle. Posó su mano derecha en la nuca de Dean. Y esta vez él también permaneció con los ojos abiertos.

Su hermano mayor por fin pareció despertar y sujeto a Sam por la cintura. Tirándolo sobre la cama, profundizando el beso.

Ahora con Dean participando Sam sentía que se le escapaba todo el aire de los pulmones. Cerro los ojos tras vez como su hermano los cerraba y se quedó con ganas de más, mucho más cuando sintió que se separaba.

Dean tomó la ultima cerveza que quedaba sonriendo pícaro. No sabía porque había hecho eso, pero no había estado nada mal. No pensaba que su hermano besase tan bien... Volvió la cabeza tras un trago y vio a su hermano mirándole con ansia y decepción.

"¿Quieres más cerveza Sammy?" sonrió.

Oh Señor que sonrisa... "No, cerveza no..." Tomo la botella de las manos de su hermano y la posó en la mesita con las otras. De la que volvía se enganchó a los labios de Dean como si su vida dependiera de ello.


End file.
